Lestrange to Tonks
by AndromedaEBlack
Summary: The Prequel to Saphira. Saphira Lestrange daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus's childhood, adoption into the Tonks family, Hogwarts years to her becoming an Auror. **Story is on hiatus for the time being**
1. Chapter 1

Lestrange to Tonks

Chapter 1

By AndromedaEBlack

Sorry for any bad grammar,

Warning: There are spoilers for the Harry Potter world

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just Saphira

A/N: Here it is the prequel to Saphira. Enjoy. I do recommend reading Saphira before reading this

November 22 1975

Narcissa Black moved slowly away from her older sister's bed and followed the Healer to the other side of the huge master bedroom in the Lestrange Manor. Narcissa could not believe her sister Bellatrix had just had a baby, though secretly Narcissa wondered if Bellatrix and Rodolphus even wanted to have children since their work with the Dark Lord took up most of their time. She was surprised to say the least when Bellatrix announced that she was pregnant. The Healer carefully handed Narcissa the baby who was now all clean and wrapped in a white blanket, she looked down at her newborn niece who had stopped crying and was now softly whimpering. She was a very beautiful baby to be sure, Narcissa had always loved children since she spend a great amount of time playing with her cousin Regulus and other pureblood children. Narcissa wanted to have a child of her own of course that would have to wait until she was married. Until then she had a little niece she could spoil. Narcissa glanced over the baby's small features, the baby definitely had many The House of Black features already and Narcissa could already tell her niece would look a lot like Bellatrix and someone she was not allowed to think of when she became older.

Narcissa nodded to the Healer to leave the room for a while then walked over to her sister. Bellatrix was lying on the bed with her eyes closed, she looked very drawn out and a little paler then normal, Narcissa guessed it was to be expected after what her sister had just been through for the last eighteen hours.

"Bella," Bellatrix opened her eyes and looked at her sister.

"Cissy,"

"How are you?" Narcissa asked.

"As well as to be expected," Bellatrix said.

"Your daughter is perfect Bella. Do you want to hold her?" Bellatrix glowered at her sister, did she want to hold the child that she swore had been trying to kill her for the last eighteen hours not to mention what the baby put her though the last nine months.

"Bella, come one, she's your baby, you'll be fine, I'm here, There's no reason to be nervous," Narcissa said hoping this would help with Bellatrix's apparent uninterested or nervousness of holding her child.

"Fine. Give her to me," Bellatrix said insulted her sister would think she was scared to hold the baby. Bellatrix Lestrange was anything but someone who got scared by an infant.

Narcissa slowly handed the baby to her sister. The baby whimpered softly but quickly quieted down once Bellatrix was holding her. Bellatrix still did not look at the baby properly and kept her eyes on Narcissa.

"She's beautiful don't you think?" Narcissa said.

Bellatrix looked down at the baby in her arms more closely. The baby was small and pink; what hair she had was dark and curly. Her facial features already had clear House of Black features, which would most likely stay. The baby flexed her tiny hands and yawned. The baby girl's eyes flickered open, and looked up at her mother. Bellatrix saw the baby's eyes were already dark brown eyes like her.

"Yes…She is," Bellatrix admitted. Truth be told, Bellatrix did not spend hardly any time around babies, but if any baby were to be considered beautiful, her daughter would be. She had the blood to two of the most pure wizarding families in England. The baby continued to look up at Bellatrix for a minute then her eyes fluttered and she fell asleep. It still had yet to sink in Bellatrix's mind that this was her daughter and that she was now a mother. It did amaze her how quickly the baby seemed to trust her enough to fall asleep in her arms; this little baby had no idea the things her mother had done.

"Aw look she's asleep," Narcissa said.

"Well…who can blame her after the day we have had," Bellatrix said. "I think you should take her to Rodolphus now, he'll want to meet his daughter,"

"Okay Bella, before I do what are you going to name her," Narcissa said. Bellatrix looked back at her daughter and touched the baby's soft check.

Before the baby was born, Bellatrix and Rodolphus both became convinced the baby would be a girl. Bellatrix told Rodolphus she would name the baby as she was doing all of the work, Rodolphus agreed that was fair.

"Saphira her name is Saphira," Bellatrix said "Saphira Elladora Lestrange,"

"Saphira, very beautiful, Get some rest now Bella," Narcissa said taking the baby into her arms.

Meanwhile Rodolphus was downstairs in his study at his desk while his brother sat in a char on the other side of the room on the sofa tapping his foot.

"Rabastan, enough you're driving me insane,"

"Excuse me but shouldn't you be pacing or something, you're a father after all,"

"I need to sit or else I'll go up there, I can't believe she kicked me out, I'm the father,"

"Well it is Bellatrix what did you think would happen?"

"I thought she would let me stay to see my child born but no she threw me out; we know she's had the baby now, why haven't I been called up?" Rodolphus asked.

"I don't know,"

"Does Bella not want me to see my child, would she keep me waiting like this for her amusement?" Rabastan smiled slightly at his brother amused by seeing his brother in this almost frantic state.

Then the door opened and Narcissa came in smiling Rodolphus eyes dropped to the bundle in a white blanket his sister-in-law was holding.

"Here's your daughter. Rodolphus," Narcissa said giving Saphira to her father to hold.

"She's perfect," Rodolphus said, looking at his little sleeping angel.

"Yes, she is," Narcissa agreed.

"How's Bella?" Rodolphus asked.

"She's fine, exhausted but fine, Bella named the baby Saphira Elladora,"

"Saphira Elladora, beautiful name for a beautiful baby," Rodolphus said trying out his new daughter's name.

"Pretty," Rabastan said. "Congratulations brother,"

"Thank you," Rodolphus said completely in awe over the baby. "I think she's ready for bed,"

"It is late, Goodnight Rodolphus, Rabastan I'll come by with mother and father tomorrow morning,"

"Good night, Narcissa," Rodolphus said, left the room and went upstairs. He went in to the elaborate nursery they had prepared, He slowly put the sleeping baby in the canopy crib, and the baby stirred slightly but settled when her father adjusted the purple blankets.

"Goodnight, sweetheart, I love you Saphira," Rodolphus said giving the baby a kiss on the forehead and left her in the care of the house elf.

Rodolphus entered the master bedroom and saw his wife sleeping on the bed, the sheets had been replaced and Bellatrix was in a clean nightdress. He made in halfway in to the room being in quiet as possible before Bellatrix spoke.

"I hope your happy Rodolphus?" Bellatrix's eyes opened and looked at her husband.

"I should have known you would be awake," Rodolphus said and made his way to sit down on the bed next to his wife and gave her a kiss . "And yes I am happy,"

"Good because she's the only child you will get out of me, I'm not doing that again,"

"Fair enough, besides I don't think we can do better then Saphira," Rodolphus said. 'She's so beautiful and perfect, like you, and not to mention she has an exceptional bloodline,"

"Thank you, The House of Black and Lestrange should be honored to have our child in the family. I am pleased she seems to have inherited my looks it will do her well when's she's older, I think she has your nose though," Bellatrix said proudly and flicked Rodolphus's nose.

"Really you think so, so my daughter did get a little of me in there," Rodolphus said.

"Yes she did, I hope her magical abilities well show them self, I don't know what I'd do if she's a squib," Bellatrix said suddenly seriously.

"Let's not think about that right now Bella, she's just a newborn, with us as parents I know she'll be a witch," Rodolphus said. "One day she'll join us and serve the Dark Lord,"

"Yes that would be wonderful," Bellatrix said thinking of the Dark Lord. Rodolphus looked at the pitcher of water on the nightstand, filled up two classes, and handed one to Bellatrix.

"To Saphira Elladora Lestrange, may our daughter be a powerful witch and live a rewarding life," Rodolphus said.

"To Saphira Elladora Lestrange," Bellatrix said and clinked glasses with her husband.

The next morning, little Saphira looked around with her brown eyes, and making little cooing sounds from the bassinet that had been placed in her parents room. Rodolphus looked into the bassinet and let Saphira grab his fingers. While Bellatrix sat up in bed brushing her hair.

"Oh Saphira, your such a beautiful baby aren't you, my little princess, yes you are, "Rodolphus said.

"Do you realize how embarrassing it is to see you talking like this Rodolphus?" Bellatrix asked.

"Why would I be embarrassed Bella, she's my daughter, right Saphira you're all mine,"

"Remember who had this baby," Bellatrix said throwing the brush to the side.

"Of course, I didn't mean it like that, she's equally yours too," Rodolphus said.

"Yes, well if your going to talk to the baby like that good thing you're making this spectacle of yourself before my parents and sister get here," Bellatrix said.

Then they heard a knock on the door and Cygnus, Druella and Narcissa came in the room.

"Good morning Bella, Rodolphus," Druella said.

"Good morning, mother, father," Bellatrix said.

"Lee me see my granddaughter," Druella said. Rodolphus held the baby so her grandparents could see her. Saphira stayed quiet and looked around at all the people in the room

"Cissy said her name is Saphira, beautiful name," Cygnus said.

"Thank you Bella picked it," Rodolphus said.

"Congrats Bella," Cygnus gave Bellatrix a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you father," Bellatrix said.

"Come on Rodolphus let us leave the ladies alone," Cygnus said.

"Yes of course Cygnus," Rodolphus said and gave the baby to Druella to hold before he left the room along with his father in law. "Here's your grandmother Saphira,"

"Hello, Saphira, she's beautiful Bella," Druella said looking at the baby.

"So beautiful," Narcissa said sitting on the bed with her sister.

"Thank you," Bellatrix said.

"My first granddaughter," Druella said all three women gave each other a subtle glance, as they knew Saphira was not the first. Druella gave the baby a kiss on her head and offered her to Bellatrix who waved the baby off.

"I think Cissy wants to hold her," Bellatrix said.

"Yes I would," Narcissa said and carefully lifted the baby from Druella's arms and cooed affectionately to her niece.

"I would love to stay Bella but your father and I have a benefit to go to,"

"Thank you for coming by mother, enjoy your benefit," Bellatrix said. Druella gave her oldest daughter a hug and whispered into her ear.

"Congratulations Bella, remember your daughter is more important then anything now, make me proud,"

"If you say so mother," Bellatrix said with a tone of annoyance.

"Goodbye Bella," Druella said and left Bellatrix leaned into the pillows and closed her eyes.

AndromedaEBlack: Thanks for reading. Well there it is the first chapter of the prequel to Saphira. I hope you enjoyed reading. It was fun to write, I like that I'm doing the back-story to her characters past, its nice to get to write. I will admit writing Saphira as a baby was so weird since I'm used to her being early twenties. Writing Bellatrix was interesting and kind of hard to since it is pre-Azkaban so she's not insane yet but she's heading in that direction. I hope you feel she was believable and in character. I will post the next chapter as soon as kind once things calm down a little, I am busy these days but I'll do my best. Have a nice Thanksgiving. Until next time. Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By AndromedaEBlack

Sorry for any bad grammar,

Warning: There are spoilers for the Harry Potter world

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just Saphira

**The Fourth Black Sister: **Thanks, Yay I'm happy you love it and Bellatrix acts the way you thought she would with the baby.

**Aragornevenstar4eva: **Thank you. Yes it does help somewhat writing the characters when know where they are going. Thanks I'm happy with how Bellatrix acted in the last chapter, yeah she's definitely over-dramatic. Really I can't believe people forget Narcissa's last name was Black before she was marriage, maybe that's because were such HP fans we remember her maiden name :) Yes I felt it was a good idea to include Rabastan in the prequel since barely had him in Saphira.

December 28 1975

Little Saphira Lestrange turned a month old shortly before Christmas. By now, her birth had been announced to all pure blood families. Rodolphus had his will changed to include his daughter and set up her trust fund. Everyone who had seen the little baby, mainly family, was mesmerized by the little girl. She was the little princess of the Lestrange family.

Bellatrix still had not quite adjusted to the baby as Rodolphus had, she wanted more than anything then to return to serving the Dark Lord instead of being at home with the baby. She and Rodolphus had agreed she should at least give herself three months of rest before she returned which was not easy with the newborn baby. She was thankful they had hired a governess something Bellatrix had insisted upon, Amelia Macmillan to look after Saphira. This left Bellatrix mostly free to do as she wished around the house or go visit her family and friends if she desired.

Truth be told, she had not gone out much at all since giving birth only to visit her family, Bellatrix had yet to make an appearance into society. She even refused to go to her parents Christmas Party because she was too tired. This afternoon, Bellatrix rested in a hot bath with her eyes closed when her rest was caught off by the sounds of the baby crying. Bellatrix eyes opened and she was somewhat irritated that her bath had been disturbed but heard the baby stop crying and went back to attempting to relax.

After her bath Bellatrix came out dressed in her nightgown and robe and looked in the mirror and was still horrified by her appearance her hair not brushed thoroughly as it normally was, she was not wearing any make up to hide her tired look face and she hardly lost any pregnancy weight. Bellatrix closed the robe tight to hide her figure which she hated to see, which was why she remained in her night dresses mostly at all-time unless she went out of the house. Bellatrix rolled her eyes as the baby started to cry again. Bellatrix had it with the child's screaming and left her room and walked to the baby's room in an angry manor, and opened the door to see Amelia by the canopy crib with Saphira crying in it.

"I'm sorry. Madam Lestrange, she will not stop crying, I think she's hungry, I didn't want to disturb you but she won't take a bottle," Amelia said a little frantically and not hiding the shaking in her voice, or that she was scared for the women standing a couple feet from her.

"Fine, Give her to me," Amelia handing the baby to Bellatrix. "Now leave,"

After Amelia ran from the room Bellatrix took the baby back to her room and sat in a chair and began the painful process of nursing her daughter. Saphira was a greedy little thing and stubborn too this was not the first time the baby cried not wanting to take her bottle until her mother nursed her. Bellatrix did her best to ignore the baby enthusiastically eating her lunch. Bellatrix read the Daily prophet while the baby ate, and then felt her daughter stop eating. Bellatrix adjusted her nightgown and looked at the baby's wide brown eyes looking back at her.

"Are you happy now, your fed, you're not going to scream anymore. Let's be a good little girl, I'll set you down here in your bassinette your father had put in here," Bellatrix gently put Saphira in the crib; Saphira screamed again, Bellatrix picked her back up.

"You just want to be held is that all?" Bellatrix asked Saphira who has stopped crying. "Fine, you get your way," If Bellatrix did not know better she would swear the baby had a look of triumph in her eyes having gotten her way.

Bellatrix sat on her bed with the baby who gurgled as Bellatrix read the daily prophet. Saphira kept getting her hands tangled in Bellatrix's long curly hair, which annoyed Bella a little but she untangled the baby's hands from her hair. Bellatrix gave the baby her sliver pacifier which seemed to please her and keep her hands from getting in her mother's hair. After finishing the prophet Bellatrix was once again bored, she wanted to be doing something, not sitting at home with the baby when Rodolphus worked at the Ministry and got to serve the Dark Lord. Something she wanted to more than anything right now. Bellatrix did not understand how women stayed at home with babies every day, babies are boring, maybe it was time to tell Rodolphus she was returning to serving their master. Yes returning to the Dark Lord would be the best thing in the world. Bellatrix heard a knock at the door and hoped it was not Amelia to annoy her some more.

"Yes, come in," Bellatrix was happy to see it was Narcissa who came in the room.

"Good afternoon Bella Why is Amelia downstairs cleaning instead to with Saphira?"

"Cissy, nice to see you, Amelia couldn't keep Saphira from screaming I told her to leave the room, I can't stand that woman anymore today,"

"Ah, I see and how is my favorite little my angel niece,"

"Angel? A pain in my ass, she wouldn't let me put her down after her feed, I think she's trying to ruin my afternoon" Bellatrix said giving the baby to her sister's open arms.

"Aw I know Saphira, doesn't mean to Bella, she loves to snuggle, don't you my little angel," Narcissa said in her sweet baby voice that made Bellatrix want to vomit,"

"Well, she's all yours," Bellatrix said. "If you want to be bored out of your mind,"

"Bored? Bella she's adorable not boring," Narcissa said.

"Agree to disagree,"

"Okay, I'll take her clearly you need to rest,"

"Rest all I do is rest, Narcissa!" Bellatrix yelled startling Saphira.

"I'll see you later Bella, oh by the way, mother should be over soon to visit,"

"What Cissy, tell her not to come,"

"I think she's already on her way, Bella, she wants to talk to you about something," Narcissa said then left the room with the baby.

"Prefect," Bellatrix sighed when she realized she would get dressed and put make up on for her mother and to at long last see the Dark Lord tonight.

Less than twenty minutes later Bellatrix sat at her vanity putting on makeup, starting to feel a little normal then she had in a while.

"Hello darling," Bellatrix heard her mother say as she entered the room.

"Mother, Cissy told me you had something to talk to me about,"

"Yes I do," Druella said then noticed Bellatrix walk over to the closet and set out the black corset dress her daughter tended to wear to Death Eater meetings.

"Bella, where are you going?"

"Well, if you must know I'm going to join the Death Eater meeting with Rodolphus tonight," Bellatrix said getting dressed.

"No, Bellatrix you can't you just had a baby,"

"Mother, she's a month old; it's boring here during the day and besides Narcissa or her governess can watch her,"

"Bella you can't be serious, you would pawn your daughter off on your sister and a governess,"

"I am serious mother, and you're one to talk about pawning your children off on others," Bellatrix used her wand to lace up her corset.

"Yes, you had a governess growing up but I didn't go gallivanting around doing god knows what when you were a month old, I was home," Druella said.

"Mother, I'm not gallivanting around,"

"Right, you're serving Dark Lord,"

"Mother you know the Dark Lord is going to make a world where muggles will be in their rightful place, a world where Saphira will be around people who are worthy of her company,"

"Of course I do dear but you cannot place your daughter below the Dark Lord," Druella said.

"I'm not placing her below, if anything I'm helping her and every pure blood and one day she'll join me and her father at the dark lords side," Bellatrix said. Where do you get off telling me what to do, you are not the greatest mother in the world,"

"Bella… I did my best for all of my daughters," Druella said and realized something. "You blame me for Andromeda leaving don't you?"

"Don't say that blood traitor name and if you were such a good mother why did she marry that mug blood,"

"Bella… I couldn't control Andromeda no more than your aunt could control Sirius,"

"What about Sirius, what has the little prat done now?"

"He ran away Bella, his name burned of the family tree, his mother couldn't control him, and you won't able to control Saphira,"

"Saphira won't leave me like Sirius left, she won't,"

"You don't know that," Druella said.

"I do know," Bellatrix said and without a world left.

Bellatrix walked to Saphira's nursery where she found Saphira lying on a pillow by the loveseat by Narcissa. She was surprised to see the baby smiling at her aunt who was playing with her feet as she had never seen the baby smile before at herself or Rodolphus.

"She's smiling," Bellatrix said.

"Yeah, she's happy," Narcissa said then looked at her sister. "I heard you and mother yelling, she shouldn't have suggested Saphira would be leave our family when she's older or that it's wrong for you to serve the Dark Lord right now, you've always done what you need to do Bella, something I have always admired about you,"

"Thank you Cissy, Mother is just emotional from Sirius leaving, He made his choice and I've made mine," Bellatrix said.

"Yes, if you want I don't mind coming over and help Amelia take care of Saphira when you and Rodolphus are away, I can watch her tonight to if you would like,"

"Alright Cissy," Bellatrix said then turned to the baby what do you think of your aunt watching you when mummy and daddy make the world better," Saphira looked at her mother and gave her a smile.

"Good girl," Bellatrix said. Then heard the door open and Rodolphus came in having come home from work

"Hello ladies,"

"Rodolphus, I need to talk to you about something," Bellatrix said walking over to her husband.

"What is it Bella?"

"Rodolphus I know we agreed for me to wait three months but I need to go back to serving the Dark Lord tonight. I'm coming to the meeting with you," Bellatrix said not asking for her permission merely informing him.

"Alright, Bella, as long as you're comfortable with it, I am and to tell the truth I miss having you there,"

"I am and Cissy is going to help Amelia with Saphira," At this Narcissa picked up the baby and walked over to them.

"Thank you Narcissa," Rodolphus said and cuddled his daughter for minute.

"You're welcome, you two can go, everything is good here," Narcissa said with the baby back in her arms.

Rodolphus and Bellatrix walked downstairs and apparated once they were outside they ended up in a forest with many others in black hoods. Bellatrix felt suddenly more alive than she had in months as her master approached her.

"Welcome back Bella," Voldemort said kissing her hand.

"It's good to be back my Lord,"

AndromedaEBlack: My apology for not getting around to put this up for months, School, life got in the way again but I am almost done with the semester so I'll have more time to write after the first week of May. I'm going to try my best to update every 2 or 3 at most weeks from now on. I hope you like the chapter, things will pick up as Saphira gets older. I hope Bellatrix is coming across as realistic even though she's pre Azkaban. Please Review. See you in 2 to 3 weeks. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By AndromedaEBlack

Sorry for any bad grammar,

Warning: There are spoilers for the Harry Potter world

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just Saphira

**Aragornevenstar4eva: **Good to know the last chapter was worth the long wait. Thank you it means a lot to know I'm writing pre-Azkaban Bella realistically, it is a challenge to do so. I'm glad you like the interaction between Bella and Rodolphus with the baby and it's in line with books and my last story. Yeah haha Saphira is a little mini Bella.

December 23 1976

"Crucio!" Bellatrix yelled as she pointed her wand and the muggleborn couple her and Rodolphus were torturing.

"Please stop," The women said in a soft voice.

Bellatrix cackled and this raised her wand again and the all too familiar red light shot off of it and the woman lying on the floor screamed. Bellatrix felt a rise in excitement go through her as the women screaming and thrashed around on the floor. She then shot another red light from her wand and the women barley screamed.

"Avada Kadavra!" Bellatrix said and the women went completely limp.

Rodolphus finished off the husband and gave his wife a gleeful smile. Bellatrix went over and gave her husband a kiss.

"Thanks for the wonderful night."

"Anytime Bella, come on let's get home to our daughter."

"Hold on," Bellatrix said and aimed her wand up, "Morsmordre,"

The dark mark appeared in the sky as one couple apparated home leaving the muggle born couple dead on the floor in their own home. They appeared in the foyer of their mansion Rodolphus looked over to the clock in the foyer it was almost eight at night.

"Cissy, we're home," Bellatrix called out. The house elf appeared in front of them.

"Welcome home, Mistress Bellatrix, Master Rodolphus, might I be of service,"

"Yes, tell Miss Cissy to bring Miss Saphira to us," Rodolphus said. The house elf bowed before vanishing. Rodolphus followed Bellatrix into the drawing room; he took her cloak off and left it on a nearby chair for the house elf to put away later.

"Bella, I'm pleased there are two less Mudbloods on earth."

"Me too, I am pleased, more filthy blood spilled for the greater good, Master will be pleased won't he," Bellatrix said running her fingers over the objects on the mantel above the fireplace her master had given her.

"Yes I imagine so," Narcissa then appeared at the doorway shifting Rodolphus' attention from his wife.

"Cissy, where's my little daughter?"

"Right behind me, she just had her bath, Amelia's bringing her," Narcissa said.

Amelia's timing was perfect in she walked holding little one year old Saphira in her silk nightgown. Her hair was now down to her shoulders in dark brown curls. Her brown eyes were as wide as ever, and her cubby little face made her look like a little doll.

"Here she is sir," Amelia said passing Saphira over to him then leaving the family alone.

"My little princess," Rodolphus said and gave Saphira two kisses on her cheeks making the little toddler giggle.

"Dada, Dada, Dada," Saphira said happily.

"That's right Saphira, your Dada is home, I missed my princess," Rodolphus said. Rodolphus moved to sit on the sofa with his daughter and continued to smile at her and play with her little hands.

'Her little voice is the sweetest thing in the world," Narcissa said sitting in the chair across from her brother in law.

"Yes, it most certainly is."

Bellatrix had a mild look of annoyance at the obsession her sister and husband had with talking endlessly about the baby. Also the constantly cooing to the child seemed unnecessary to Bellatrix. Now that Saphira was older she was finding it less boring to be around her now as she was more of a person who could walk and was beginning to talk but Bellatrix had no interest in making a big deal of everything the child did. On the other hand Bellatrix did like that Saphira adored her so much, her little daughter smiled every time she saw her mother and would snuggle with her when her mother held her.

"Today Saphira was walking, all over the place and so perfectly to It's hard to believe she's only been walking for a few months," Narcissa said.

'I know, she's certainly advanced for her age."

"Of course she is," Bellatrix chimed in feeling it was because of her Saphira was developing as well as she was. She took a seat next to her husband and reached out for their daughter. Rodolphus passed Saphira to Bellatrix. Saphira smiled at her mother upon being placed on her lap.

"She has an excellent bloodline, it's going to suit her very well as a witch, I do hope she shows magical ability soon," Bellatrix said.

"Bella she's only one, she's a little young to show magical abilities," Narcissa said.

"The sooner the better in my book,"

"I'm sure Saphira will show her magical ability soon enough," Rodolphus said. Saphira yawned from her place on her mother's lap.

"I think it's time for Saphira's bedtime, if you'll excuse me ladies," Rodolphus said standing up and lifting Saphira from Bellatrix arms and carrying her upstairs.

"So how was your evening," Narcissa asking knowing her sister had been participating in Death Eater activities.

"It was productive."

"That's good," Narcissa said "So Bella has Saphira said mama yet?"

"No not yet Cissy, but I have no doubt Saphira will say it next," Bellatrix said. It had annoyed her that Saphira had said Dada before mama.

"I'm sure she will," Narcissa said. "Well I should head home; I'll see you at the Christmas party at Aunt and Uncle's tomorrow Bella,"

"Goodnight Cissy," Bellatrix said standing up after her sister.

"Goodnight Bella," Narcissa said kissed her sister's check and moved over to the floo and disappeared in the floo powder.

The next day Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan arrived on the front porch of Twelve Grimmauld Place to spend Christmas Eve with Bellatrix's family.

"Do you think we should have brought Amelia with us to watch Saphira," Bellatrix asked.

"No it's Christmas, your Aunt and Uncle's party is only for family members," Rodolphus said carrying Saphira on his hip.

"Then who will watch Saphira during dinner?"

"I'll watch my niece if we can go in I'm freezing," Rabastan said. Rodolphus and Bellatrix shot Rabastan a look and Bellatrix knocked on the door.

"Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, please come in," Bellatrix's Uncle Orion said when he answered the door.

"Thank you Uncle," Bellatrix said as all of them came into the house.

Aunt Walburga, Bellatrix's parents and Narcissa came out of the dining room to greet them.

"Kreacher! Take their coats," Walburga shouted. Kreacher appeared to take their coats.

"I'll hold Saphira, Rodolphus," Druella said. "Come here my sweet granddaughter,"

Rodolphus passed Saphira over. Saphira giggled at her grandmother after receiving a kiss and chattered away in baby speak happy to be receiving attention from her grandparents. Cygnus smoothed her hair and removed Saphira's green velvet coat over her green dress, Druella fixed the matching bow in Saphira's hair.

"She's so pretty in that," Narcissa committed.

"She is dressed like a Black is she not," Bellatrix said.

"That she is Bella," Walburga agreed. "Where's Regulus, Orion?

"He's upstairs, Kreacher tell Master Regulus to come down stairs."

"Yes Master," Kreacher apparated.

"He'll be down in a minute," Orion said. "Shall we move into the dining room?"

"What do we want to do with Saphira; she's a little young to join us for cocktails."

"Kreacher can watch her during cocktails," Walburga said. "She may join us for dinner I had Kreacher put the highchair in the dining room this morning,"

"I'll watch her during cocktails, I don't mind," Narcissa said.

"Darling, I know you love watching your niece but you should talk with us," Cygnus said as Regulus came downstairs.

"I'll watch her Bella," Regulus said.

"Are you sure?" Rodolphus asked.

"Yeah, I'm still unpacking from school, she won't bother me."

"Lovely idea," Druella said and handed Saphira to him. The family continued up to the drawing room as Regulus took Saphira to his room.

Regulus sat his little cousin down on his large bed and gave her a stuffed dragon he had since childhood that he now kept on his desk to play with.

"There that should keep you entertained," Saphira took the stuffed toy and immediately put it in her mouth and looked up and Regulus with her big brown eyes.

"You really are an adorable little girl."

Regulus smiled and began unpacking his Hogwarts. He looked back over at Saphira who had grabbed his tie for school and began playing with it.

"Can't wait to go to Hogwarts I see," Regulus said amused by the toddler. Saphira giggled as she played with the tie.

Regulus went back to finishing unpacking and putting clothes away and hung up some recent news clippings of the Dark Lords activities on the wall by the family crest. He looked at them for a moment he couldn't wait to join the Death Eaters like he know his cousin Bellatrix was and has been for a while, he would be next. He was set to get his Dark Mark in the summer after school was over and he was sixteen. He wondered what it would be like to see a new clipping of Death Eater activities when he was involved in them. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a knock on his door.

"It's open."

"Hello Regulus," Narcissa said coming in the room.

"Cissy, is dinner served?"

"Yes it is. I told your mother that I would fetch you and my little niece," Narcissa said picking Saphira up from the bed.

"Hi sweetie, Ready to go have your first Christmas dinner with the family,"

"That's right it's her first Christmas dinner with the family," Regulus said as Saphira was a month old last Christmas and did not come to Grimmauld place with her parents the year before.

"Welcome to the Black family Christmas dinner, Saphira," Regulus said playing with her hand.

"Thanks Regulus for watching her."

"No trouble at all," Regulus said.

"Let us go join everyone downstairs for diner right Saphira," Narcissa said. Then the toddler surprised them.

"M-mmma, maama," Saphira said.

"Did she just say mama," Regulus asked.

"She did," Narcissa said. "I must take her to Bella,"

Narcissa went downstairs holding her niece, going as fast is she could with Regulus following close behind her. When she neared the ground floor she yelled.

"Bella, Bella, come here!"

When they reached the bottom stairs Bellatrix came out of the dining room.

"What is the yelling about Cissy?"

"Bella, Saphira said mama."

"She did, when?"

"When we were upstairs just now," Narcissa said then pointed at her sister. "Saphira's who that is?"

Saphira looked at her mother and spoke again.

"Mama, mama," Bellatrix took her daughter from Narcissa and held her.

"Mama," Saphira said again.

"That's right darling, I'm your mama, you are such a good girl," Bellatrix said feeling very proud, "Come we must tell the family."

AndromedaEBlack: Thanks for reading. Sorry it took longer than I would have wanted it. Summer has made me a slacker.

Please review. Reviews are much welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By AndromedaEBlack

Sorry for any bad grammar, I will look back over this when the story is complete and will fix anything.

Warning: There are spoilers for the Harry Potter world

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just Saphira

**Aragornevenstar4eva: **Thank you for the complement that I'm keeping Bellatrix true to character that is my goal to do so. It can be challenging not to want to change her so much in this prequel when it's Pre Azkaban Bellatrix which I'm finding harder to write then it was in the last story. Good to know I'm pretty consistent, I try to be but with breaks it can be a challenge to remember everything I've written. Yeah thanks for noticing I used morsmorde I wanted to mix it up with the spells. Aw yes Rodolphus and Saphira are a joy for me to write. He does try to be a good dad even though really he's not a good guy by being a Death Eater in all. Yes I loved that little thing with Bellatrix being peeved Saphira said Daddy first. That's Bellatrix for you. Thanks for reviewing pretty much every chapter it really mean a lot.

**Miridea: **Thank you so much for the review. Aw yeah indeed they do adore that little girl. She is a cutie, I'm still adjusting to Saphira not being in her twenties as she was in the last story but I am enjoying writing her as a little girl, it is fun to do.

AndromedaEBlack: I am so sorry for once again not updating for a few months. Summer ended up not being a good time to write one would think it would be but no apparently too many distractions. I have started back up with classes. The plans are I want to update every 2 to 3 weeks seeing as I'm in college I can't guarantee this but I'll do my best. Thanks for sticking with me.

May 12 1978

"Saphira!" Narcissa said as Saphira ran around her room making her aunt chase her. Narcissa laughed amused by the toddler's antics of wanting to play, she loved that her niece had not a care in the world of course there was little time for that today when Narcissa was supposed to be getting Saphira dressed for her and Lucius Malfoy's engagement party which started at noon. "Saphira come now, let's get dressed for the party."

"My party?" Saphira asked stopping running around and facing Narcissa.

"My party, I'm getting married remember." Narcissa said.

"No!"

"Why no, that's it's my party?" Narcissa asked.

"No, Auntie Cissy, no marry."

"Why should I not marry Saphira?"

"You won't play with me anymore."

"Sweetie, of course I'll still play with you when I'm married." Narcissa said brushing the little girl's hair back from over her shoulder.

"Really?"

"Yes of course you are my favorite girl." Saphira smiled and gave her aunt a hug. Narcissa gave Saphira a tight hug; it was moments like this she could not wait to have her own child someday in the future.

"I love you Saphira,"

"I love you." Narcissa then managed to get Saphira to sit still long enough to dress her in a cute white summer dress and tied a purple ribbon into a bow in her long hair as a headband.

"Auntie Cissy, I love Mummy and Daddy too."

"I know you do sweetie."

"Where are they?" Saphira asked looking at her aunt with wide brown eyes and seeming sad her parents were not home.

"They're out; they are going to meet us at the party okay."

"Okay!" Saphira said then pointed at the earrings on the nightstand. "Cissy I want these earrings."

Narcissa then finished getting Saphira ready told Amelia they were leaving and took the floo to Malfoy Manor holding Saphira. Narcissa made her way out to the garden where the party was. She spotted her mother and father talking to some wizards. Druella excused herself to talk to her daughter.

"There are you Narcissa; you're almost late for you own engagement party." Narcissa set Saphira down as her mother approached her.

"Sorry, I told Bella I'd get Saphira ready." Druella smiled at her granddaughter.

"Hello sweetheart. How are you?"

"Well." Saphira replied.

"Where are Bellatrix and Rodolphus?" Druella said moving closer to Narcissa and speaking in softer voice.

"They're working," Narcissa said.

"Working, as in?"

"Yes,"

"Of course,"

"Mother they said they wouldn't be long. An hour at most look Rabastan is already here, they shouldn't be long." Narcissa said trying to assure her mother her sister and brother in law would be there soon."

"I hope so..." Druella said. "Oh Cissy, I have something for you." Druella reached into her purse and took out a bracelet with green stones. This bracelet she had seen many times on her mother's wrist growing up and her mother had given it to Bellatrix for her to wear on her wedding day now it was Narcissa's turn.

"Here you go darling; I wanted you to wear it today and of course on for your wedding."

"Thank you Mother." Druella nodded then went over to her husband and rejoined the conversation. Narcissa looked over at Saphira who was standing near her.

"Come on sweetie, let's go look at the peacocks by the pond over there."

Narcissa and Saphira spent about twenty minutes watching the peacocks by the pond run along the towering bushes that surrounded the entire property also the swans in the pond itself entertained Saphira a great deal. Saphira ran along the side on the pond wanting to play with the swans who kept moving.

"What are you doing Saphira?"

"Play" Narcissa laughed and watched her niece play happily.

"There you are, Narcissa," Narcissa turned around and saw her fiancée Lucius Malfoy walking towards her.

"Good afternoon Lucius." Lucius gave her a quick kiss on the check.

"Good afternoon." Narcissa saw Lucius look behind her. She looked where he was and saw her niece saw now hiding behind her shyly peering out to look at Lucius who she was unfamiliar with. Narcissa managed to coax Saphira to stand in front of her.

"Oh Saphira, I would like you to meet someone, Saphira this is who I'm marring Lucius Malfoy. Lucius, this is my niece Saphira Lestrange."

"It's nice to meet you Saphira." Lucius stand extending his hand to shake hers.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy," Saphira said and gave a small curtsy.

"You're a polite little girl aren't you, must have gotten that from you Aunt here."

"Lucius." Narcissa said about Lucius subtitle comment about Bellatrix.

"Are you a wizard?" Saphira asked to the man she just met with curiously.

"Yes I am and a pure blood."

"Purebloods the best,"

"That we are. Did you know Saphira your Aunt talks about you all the time?" Lucius said.

"I love Aunt Cissy."

"I know you do"

"You're going to marry Aunt Cissy."

"Yes are you okay with that." Lucius asked.

"Um I don't know yet." Saphira said making the adults laugh.

"I should rejoin the party; you ladies have a good time." Lucius said giving Narcissa another kiss on the check and walking away.

"So, what do you think of Lucius, sweetie?"

"He likes to kiss your cheek Aunt Cissy. He'll do." Saphira said. "Do you love him Aunt Cissy?"

"I'm glad you think so and yes I do" Narcissa said.

"You marry him, like mummy and daddy are married."

"Yes, I am and guess what you get to be my flower girl."

"What's that?" Saphira asked.

"Well you get to wear a pretty dress, walk down the aisle with me and throw flowers on the ground." Narcissa said and watched her nieces eyes light up.

"I wear pretty dress." Saphira said happily and ran back to the crowd of people in the garden. Narcissa shock her head and followed her niece back to the people. Saphira ran back to her grandparents and saw that her mother and father had joined the party.

"Mummy, Daddy. I met Lucius just now." Saphira said informing her parents Rodolphus right away greeted her by picking her up.

"You did?"

"Yes. He's going to marry Aunt Cissy and I'll be flower girl."

"Ah see. You'll be a wonderful flower girl."

"I will. Do you think so Mummy?"

"Of course darling," Bellatrix said.

"Okay sweetheart, do you want something to eat, Rabastan would you take her?" Rodolphus asked turning to his brother.

"Certainly," Rabastan said

"Uncle 'Bastan I chocolate covered strawberries." Saphira told her Uncle after her father had put her down and she took her uncles hand and walking off with him.

"I have you say Bella; your daughter is growing into a very beautiful child and seems to be doing well." Cygnus commented.

"She is father."

"How is her magic?"

"She's doing well enough for having starting showing magic last year. I think she will be a great witch one day."

"Of course she will, Bella," Rodolphus said.

"For a three year old it is quite impressive she started so early though I shouldn't be surprised you were around the same age when you starting showing your magic as did you Narcissa." Cygnus said. "Isn't that right Dear?"

"They did. It's very wonderful Saphira is magical and doing well." Druella said.

"Thank you Father, Mother. I can assure you she will make our family proud." Bellatrix said with pride.

"She well and of course you will make us proud to Cissy with your engagement to Lucius Malfoy." Cygnus said putting his arm around his youngest daughter. "Today the House of Black was much reason to celebrate.

Druella handing Narcissa a glass of champagne and the family all clinked their glasses together in celebration.

AndromedaEBlack: Thank you for reading. This is a comparatively light chapter which is nice. Once again sorry this took so long. I have the next chapter half way written out so I plan to have that posted in a week or two. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter if any of you have read Saphira there is something in this chapter that appeared in that story towards the end. Who caught what it is? And I was able to put Rabastan Lestrange in here which I liked, it's hard to find places to put him as he's a very minor character in this story. I hope I'm writing Saphira as three year old pretty well I'm not around them very much so it's a little bit of a challenge. Now that's Saphira's three there will be a few more chapters with her with Rodolphus and Bellatrix but we are approaching their arrest and her adoption. Is anyone looking forward to that point? Or is going to savor the rest of the chapters with Saphira's time with Rodolphus and Bellatrix?

I am dedicating this chapter to one of my best friend's Katelin whose 21st Birthday is today.

As always reviews are much appreciated and make me very happy and thanks to anyone who has added to favorite, or alert for this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By AndromedaEBlack

Sorry for any bad grammar, I will look back over this when the story is complete and will fix anything.

Warning: There are spoilers for the Harry Potter world

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just Saphira

Thank you too my two lovely reviews. Thanks for your multiple reviews. It means a lot.

**Miridea: **I know! Haha I love that she did that. He probably would much whether not have been dragged away by her but it's funny it happened.

**Aragornevenstar4eva: **Thank you. Yes I like how Saphira reacts to Narcissa getting married too. Thanks yay for having something original, I thought it was a cool idea to include. For a little girl her beloved Aunt getting married would be a big thing for her to deal with. Yes Druella at least tries to be nice to her family but most definitely she does not like mug bloods and isn't nice to them. Yes I'm happy you noticed the connecting the stories with the bracelet. I knew you'd pick that up. There's one in this chapter too.

September 5, 1978

Little Saphira sat in her grandmother's drawing room with her grandmother and Aunt Cissy for afternoon tea.

"Saphira, don't forget to drink your tea." Druella said watching her little granddaughter plow though the plate of cookies.

"No!' Saphira said in a typical toddler way.

"Saphira, no yelling."

"No!" Saphira said and her tea cup shattered into pieces. Saphira and the adults looked at the cup and Saphira's eyes widened by what she had just done.

"Aw Saphira, it's not your fault, come here sweetheart," Druella said as Saphira started to cry. Saphira crawled into Druella's lap on the sofa.

"I'm sorry Nana, I didn't mean too."

"I know its okay, it happens to little witches, when you can't control your magic. It's not your fault. Nana's not mad," Druella said and nuzzled Saphira's nose. Druella snapped her fingers for a house elf and pointed to the mess.

"Yes Madam." The house elf replied then cleaned up the spilled tea and broken cup. Saphira hopped of Druella's lap and Narcissa stood up from her chair and sat on her knees.

"Here Saphira, I'll help you pour the tea," Narcissa poured the tea in a new cup and added milk. Saphira this time eagerly went for drinking the tea.

"Sweetie, don't forget to blow on it, it's hot," Saphira then blew on the tea and took a sip.

"See its good isn't it," Narcissa said, Saphira nodded happily.

"Aw you're such a good girl too sip so lady like," Druella said then started coughing for long enough to receive worried faces from her youngest daughter and granddaughter.

"Mum, are you alright?"

"I'm fine sweetheart."

"Yes Cissy, it was nothing." Somehow her mother's words did nothing to reassure Narcissa.

"I'll be right back I'll make you a cough curing potion just in case mom, okay," Narcissa said.

"Okay, Cissy," Narcissa left the mom. Druella turned to her granddaughter who had hold of something from inside an end table's cabinet.

"What do you have their sweetheart?"

"Book," Saphira said.

"Let me see," Saphira brought the book over to Druella and lifted Saphira on her lap.

"Saphira, do you know what this is?" Saphira shock her head. "It's an album for pictures."

Druella turned the page to the second page and pointed to another three year old girl with dark hair twirling.

"Do you know who this is?

"Who?"

"Your mummy when she was your age."

"Mummy, she was three like me?" Saphira said amazed. Druella chuckled.

"Yes, your mummy was once your age?"

"Mummy's pretty," Saphira said with a wide smile.

"Yes she is. Both of you are very beautiful girls." Saphira turned her attention to another picture on the page with two dark haired girls on a sofa with a light haired baby.

"Is this mummy too?" Saphira asked pointed to the taller of the girls. Druella nodded.

"Auntie Cissy the baby,"

"That's right sweetheart," Saphira pointed to the other dark haired girl.

"Who's she," Druella looked at the picture of her middle child, the one who she lost.

"She's none. Don't worry about it she's gone?"

"Gone, what's that?"

"You need to worry about sweetheart."

Druella gave Saphira a kiss on the head and held her close for a minute hoping Saphira would not ask again. She closed the album before Narcissa returned with the potion and Bellatrix came in behind her.

"Look who just got here Saphira." Saphira ran over to her mother.

"Mummy I did magic today." Saphira said knowing her doing magic always made her mum happy.

"You did, good girl." Bellatrix said picking her up and kissing her on the check.

Bellatrix was always pleased to hear when Saphira did magic. The little girl demonstrated magic last year, when she wanted her toy unicorn that was on a shelf and moved it to her. Since then Bellatrix focused on her daughter's magical ability and wanted her to use it more and she planned to teach her to control her magic from a young age.

"For that, you can have an ice cream sundae after dinner okay."

"Yay," Saphira said. "Can I use wand now?"

"Not yet, darling," Bellatrix said. "But in a little while yes, I'll teach you how use a wand. "What you don't approve mother?"

Bellatrix noticed Druella was looking at her with a slight disapproving look most likely about what she had just said.

"I didn't say anything Bella. It's just she's so young."

"The younger the better I say. Saphira is going to be learning how to use a wand before she sets foot in Hogwarts. I think will be to her advantage in her class. Saphira you do magic, right?"

"Yes, Mummy, I'm no mug blood."

"No, you're not, come on Saphira let's go home. Say goodbye to your grandmother and Aunt."

"Goodbye." Saphira said as her and Bellatrix went to the fireplace.

A few weeks later, Saphira was in her room playing with her favorite playmate, her cousin Regulus.

"Reggy, Reggy, I want jump." Regulus lifted his little cousin on her canopy bed that she still had trouble getting up on to. Saphira giggled as she jumped on her bed then sat down and looked up at Regulus curiously.

"Reggy, you sad today?"

"Not when I'm with you Saphira." Regulus said. "You cheer me up."

"Cheer up, make better."

"Yeah," Regulus heard the sound of the floo meaning someone was home.

"Where's my princess?" They heard from downstairs.

"Daddy!" Saphira said and Regulus followed her as she ran down the stairs and was caught and spun around by her father.

"There she is."

"Hi Daddy," Saphira said.

"Hi Darling," Rodolphus gave his daughter a kiss. "I got you a present when we were out."

"Present."

"Of course, anything for my beautiful little girl," Rodolphus said and pulled out a gift box and opened the top for Saphira who started to grab for it already.

"Kitty!" Saphira said and snatched the stuffed animal white tiger out of the box.

"Yes it's a kitty, it's a white tiger." Rodolphus said and put Saphira down.

"Tiger." Then, Bellatrix came into the hallway from the dining room.

"Hi Mummy. Up," Saphira said going over to her mother. Bellatrix picked her toddler up for a minute allowing Saphira to hug her and then set her down.

"Hi Saphira, Regulus what are you doing here, you've spent all summer here when you aren't serving our master."

"I like playing with Saphira, Bellatrix." Regulus said.

"With a three year old?" Bellatrix said, almost laughing.

"Bella, He likes playing with Saphira, she likes playing with him what's wrong with that." Rodolphus said as Saphira stood on his feet trying to get him to dance with her.

"I think Regulus could have better uses of his time that's all."

"I make good use of my time, I should be going," Regulus said.

"I'll walk you to the flow," Rodolphus said.

Bellatrix looked back at Saphira who was playing with her new toy and walked into the living room to find the Daily Prophet she had yet to read today to see if there was Death Eater news mentioned along with her master.

"Mummy," Saphira said following her.

"What Saphira?" Bellatrix said with a slight annoyed tone.

"Play with me." Saphira held up the tiger and looked up at her mummy.

"Not right now, Mummy's busy; you go play with your tiger." Bellatrix said, brushing Saphira off. Saphira went over and all but slammed herself to the floor and wining.

"Saphira, stop that." Saphira sat up still pouting but began playing quietly with her toy.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and continued reading. She was glad Saphira was easy to stop from having a temper tantrum tonight. Some days the toddler would scream bloody murder until she got her way, much to Bellatrix's annoyance. She always ended up distracting the toddler with a toy, candy, her jewelry, all to get Saphira to be quiet. Even when she did that, Bellatrix never heard the end of it from Druella who called it bribing and Saphira just wanted attention. She got plenty of attention; nothing but that all the time as far as Bellatrix was concerned the girl was relentless when it came to her needing attention. She hoped Rodolphus didn't come in and see their daughter pouting or else her attention would shift from their current assignments from the Dark Lord to buying Saphira, who knows what or worse suggest they stay home with Saphira instead of serving their master.

"Bella!" She heard her sister's voice from the hall.

"What Cissy," Bellatrix said tired of being interrupting when reading.

"Bella," Cissy said again and hugged her sister.

"What is it Cissy," Bellatrix said realizing this was serious.

"It's Mother."

Bellatrix watched from the doorway of her parents' room as Narcissa was crying hugging their mother inside the room. Druella's doctor said her health had taken a turn for the worse and she did not have a lot of time left. Her energy was fading fast since last night and getting worse. Narcissa gave their mother a hug before leaving the room, when she walked passed Bellatrix could see tears still streaming down her face.

"She's ready for you Bella," Narcissa said not about to stop her voice from cracking.

Bellatrix slowly walked into the room and saw her mother's pale face and how sick she looked she did not dare to face the realization that her mother was dying. She could not. This was the women who gave birth to her, raised her. Bella felt anger and jealously rise now because compared to Narcissa she always felt her mother loved more than her yet she was hardest on her oldest child.

"Bella," Druella said as Bellatrix reached the bed. Bellatrix kept her composure but could not shake the emotions she was feeling.

"Bella, you were always the strong one, aren't you. I admire that about you." Bellatrix said on the bed but didn't speak.

"I know... I was not a great mother."

"Don't say that, mother."

"I love you, I wanted to give you everything, and I've had your life planned out since you were born. I was always hard on you, wasn't I? I just wanted what was best for you, for your sisters too. I failed." Bellatrix didn't know what to say, this was all too much to hear.

"Bella."

"Yes, mother." Druella took Bellatrix's hand.

"Promise me, that will never let Saphira go, never. Don't make the same mistake I made by letting Andromeda go, letting her become a blood traitor."

"I promise. I won't let Saphira become a blood traitor."

"Thank you." Druella said. "I know it wouldn't, Bellatrix I know you wouldn't let that happen to your daughter. I needed to hear it aloud. You and Rodolphus raise that little girl well; enjoy it because before you know it Saphira will be a grown woman. You stay strong Bella, you're a fighter. I know my granddaughter will be too. Also watch over Cissy, she's going to need her older sister." Druella said resting back on the pillows.

"Mother, you're not going to die, are you?" Bellatrix said still in disbelief of the situation and what her mother had told her.

"Bella…I'm not as strong as you." Bellatrix sat in the room with her mother and her father, Rodolphus, Lucius and Narcissa came in as Druella became weaker. Narcissa and Bellatrix sat on the bed holding her hand. After what seemed like an eternity, Bellatrix felt her mother's hand go limp.

"Mother," Bellatrix said. Druella's eyes did not open. Narcissa feel on Druella's chest crying.

Bellatrix stood up and went past her father, brother in law and husband as she left the room. Bellatrix looked over the railing downstairs and in the foyer Saphira and Regulus came into view. Saphira skipped beside Regulus as they walked. Bellatrix walked down the steps feeling a mix of emotions go through her with each step.

"Mummy!"

"Is she…?"

"Yes, Regulus." Regulus passed them and went upstairs.

"Mummy! Where's Nana?"

"Saphira, Nana's gone she's not coming back." Bellatrix said matter of fact to her daughter to avoid her own emotions regarding her mother's death.

"Why?"

"Nana died."

"What's that?"

"She's gone away forever."

"Like the girl in the picture?" Saphira asked.

"What girl! What picture Saphira?" Bellatrix said, grabbing Saphira's upper arms and shaking her some" "Saphira answer me!"

"Mummy, you're hurting me."

"Answer me Saphira."

"Nana's picture!" Saphira said. "…with you and Auntie Cissy and another girl." Bellatrix loosened her grip.

"Saphira, we don't speak of her. Do you understand me?"

"Okay Mummy." "Saphira said. "Mummy, Nana really go away and no come back forever"

"Yes." Saphira's eyes filled with tears she hugged Bellatrix and cried into her chest. Bellatrix held her daughter tightly and for once let Saphira hug her for a while. Bellatrix made a promise to herself. She would not be weak like her mother was…

AndromedaEBlack: Thanks for reading. Sorry it took me longer then I thought to post this chapter. Let me know your thoughts on Bellatrix's reaction to Druella's death it was tricky to do. I'm going to miss writing Druella. I loved her and Saphira in this chapter. I hope you guys think this chapter turned out well. To those who read the last story, this chapter is the return of Saphira's stuffed tiger. Now we know how she got it. Please review or favorite or both. Until next time, sometime within the next month for sure.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By AndromedaEBlack

Sorry for any bad grammar, I will look back over this when the story is complete and will fix anything.

Warning: There are spoilers for the Harry Potter world

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just Saphira

**Miridea: **Thank you yet again! Means so much that you love the story. It was sad I liked Druella too it was fun to put her in there. I know Regulus is so sweet with his little cousin. You'll find out how she takes Regulus' death soon I'm afraid.

**Aragornevenstar4eva: **Thanks for the review as always! It's true; Americans aren't as big tea drinkers as you all from the UK are generally speaking. Your welcome I thought it was a nice thing to put in there. Agreed little Saphira is cute when she has her tantrums. I know, I love Druella/Saphira moments too. I'm really going miss writing them. I love that she questions Bellatrix's parenting, someone has too.

As sad as it is to say you're not wrong or reading too much into things, they are training her from a very young age to be a pure blood lady. You're very good with reading subtext. *high five* It's what I took from the book as well. It's something they would do act sweet to the children but manipulating them to be like them. Wait till you see how Bellatrix explains Voldemort to Saphira.

December 20, 1980

Two years after Druella's death there were two more deaths in the family first Orion then Regulus. There was good news for the House of Black in that Lucius and Narcissa's son Draco was born on June 5, 1980. By December, the family was busy getting ready for Christmas along with everyone in the Wizzarding world. Saphira held on to her Aunt's hand as they made their way down through Diagon Alley which was filled with people Christmas shopping. Along with them was baby Draco while Lucius, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Bellatrix had gone off to Knockturn Alley to take care of an assignment from the Dark Lord leaving Narcissa and Saphira to do some Christmas shopping.

"Saphira, would you like to go get some hot chocolate?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, please hot chocolate Aunt Cissy," Saphira said excited about the idea of drinking hot chocolate.

"Okay then sweetheart, let's go."

"Aunt Cissy can I push Draco?" Saphira asked.

"Okay remember to be careful okay Saphira," Narcissa said letting her niece take hold of the carriage. Saphira of course ran with the carriage a couple feet in front of Narcissa.

"Don't go to fast Saphira."

"I won't," Saphira called back to her aunt

Narcissa chuckled she did love to see Saphira enjoying spending time with her baby cousin. Saphira had not exactly been happy with Draco when he was first born as she was not used to having to share her aunt with another child. After four months she was finally warming up to him. She would now help Narcissa with him sometimes and liked to make the baby laugh. Narcissa know it was hard for Saphira to get that Draco was five months old and could not do all the things she could do which frustrated the five year old. So Narcissa delighted in having her niece do little things like push the carriage as it seemed to help Saphira adjust to her cousin.

Saphira stopped and waiting for Narcissa to catch up in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour where they would be getting their hot chocolate. Narcissa took back over to pushing Draco and they went inside to sit down.

"This is nice Saphira isn't it? It's nice and warm in here," Narcissa said sitting across from Saphira at the table.

Yeah," Saphira said nodding. "I want marshmallows in my hot chocolate Aunt Cissy."

"Okay that's fine sweetheart," Narcissa said waving down a witch how worked there and told her what they both wanted.

"Do you know who else liked marshmallows in their hot chocolate Saphira?"

"Who?" Saphira said rearranging herself to sit on her knees.

"You're Nana. Do you remember Nana?" Narcissa asked.

"Um," Saphira said and knitted her eyebrows to try and remember. "A little bit. I know she was nice to me. Why don't I remember Nana very well Auntie?"

"Well you were only three when she died and yes she was very nice to you. I know she loved you very much."

"Do you miss her?"

"Yes Saphira I do very much," Narcissa said.

"I miss Nana too and Reggie," Saphira said looking up at Narcissa with sad eyes.

"Me too, me too," Narcissa said.

Narcissa knew the sudden death of their cousin hit Saphira hard as the little girl and Regulus were very close. Saphira reacted similar to Regulus death as she did when Druella had died. Maybe even more so when Regulus died because she already had a small grasp on what death meant from Druella and Orion's deaths but it was still hard for the then four year old to completely understand the concept of death. Narcissa remembered how upset Saphira was when she was told that Regulus had died over a year ago.

_Narcissa walked into her sister and brother in law's house. Narcissa was almost immediately upon walking in was hugged by Saphira who looked very sad._

"_Come here sweetheart," Narcissa said picking her up and carrying her to the living room. _

"_Did your Mummy and Daddy tell you about Regulus?" Narcissa asked. Saphira nodded nuzzling into Narcissa's shoulder. _

"_Yes, they said he died, his heart isn't working anymore and he's gone forever. Is it true?" _

"_Yes, Saphira it is. It's what dead means." _

"_Like when Nana died. Is that why Nana died?" _

"_Yes in a way but they died from different things." _

"_Different?" Saphira asked. _

"_Yes, Nana and also Uncle Orion died because they were very ill. Regulus died because of a bad accident," Narcissa explained. _

"_A bad accident. I don't understand," Saphira said looking up at her aunt. _

"_I know. I don't understand it either," Narcissa said kissing Saphira's forehead and thought about her youngest cousin who died when he was only eighteen years old. _

The witch came back with the hot chocolates. Narcissa noticed Saphira looked a little sad; she was without doubt thinking about Regulus and her grandmother. Narcissa rubbed Saphira's hand lightly and gave her a comforting smile

"Come on, drink up sweetheart Regulus and Nana would want us to enjoy the hot chocolate for them," Saphira's face lit up and she smiled brightly and carefully sipped her drink.

Narcissa was happy despite the sadness in the family of late that Saphira remained a happy little girl. After several minutes Narcissa looked up from her drink to see Rodolphus coming into the shop.

"Saphira look who's here." Saphira turned around and saw her father coming toward them.

"Daddy what took you so long I've been waiting and waiting a long, long time?" Saphira said to Rodolphus when he was right beside her.

"I'm sorry darling, Daddy and Mummy had business to take care of." Rodolphus said. "Am I forgiven?"

"Hmm" Saphira said looked away from him. Rodolphus chucked and put his arm around Saphira and proceeded to tickle her. Saphira tried not to laugh but could not suppress giggles.

"Yes, daddy, stop tickling," Saphira said laughing

"Would it make it up to if you joined me in going to the bank and then go shopping for presents?" Rodolphus asked. "Then we'll meet up with Narcissa and Draco after if that's okay with you Narcissa?"

"Yes, that's fine. Draco and I will get some shopping done when you're at the bank," Narcissa said looking over at her sleeping son.

"Yay presents!" Saphira said then looked around. "Daddy where's Mummy?"

"She'll be along soon. Are you about done with your drink there?" Saphira guzzled the last bit of the drink.

"Ready Daddy," Saphira said getting up. Rodolphus helped his daughter put her coat back on and father and daughter headed to Gringotts.

Awhile later after checking on his assets and withdrawing some gallons for shopping Rodolphus left Gringotts carrying Saphira.

"Daddy, can we please take the dragon home? I want him."

"Saphira we can't take the dragon home, he guards the vault." Rodolphus said amused by his child's fascination with the dragon.

"But Daddy…"

"Sorry Saphira. The dragon needs to stay put. Let's go and I'll buy you something, something that doesn't breathe fire?"

"But I'm not scared of dragon Daddy," Saphira said.

"I know darling, let's get you something safer. I want to keep my little girl safe because I love you so much," Rodolphus said on one hand he did love his daughter had certain fearlessness about her but it also worried him.

"I love you too Daddy." Saphira said getting over that she would not be getting a dragon. Rodolphus kissed her forehead and kept walking through the streets. They were almost to the toy store when Narcissa walked towards them from the opposite direction.

"Cissy, are you going to look at toys with us?" Rodolphus asked.

"I would but I think Draco and I should be getting back, he's beginning to get fussy."

"Alright, have a good afternoon Narcissa."

Thank you Rodolphus and have fun toy shopping Saphira." Narcissa said and went on walking.

Rodolphus and Saphira spend the next half hour looking at toys. Of course Saphira wanted practically everything in the store. Rodolphus ended up buying her two new dolls and some doll clothes. After he paid for the dolls Saphira came up with him holding something behind her back so her father could not completely see what it was.

"What have you got there sweetheart?" Rodolphus asked.

"A broom. Can I have it Daddy and you can teach me how to fly and play quidditch?" Saphira asked sweetly.

"Of course you can. I'll be happy to teach you. How about we save this for you to open on Christmas though so you have one more present to open?"

"Okay." Saphira said smiling.

"I know you'll be a great at flying before you step into Hogwarts. You can go flying with Draco." Rodolphus said taking the broom.

"Daddy I can't fly with Draco, he's baby, he's boring," Saphira said and skipped off.

"I am one to agree with her on that," Rodolphus heard Bellatrix say. Rodolphus turned around to face his wife.

"Bella," Rodolphus said and followed Bellatrix to corner where not many people were around to overhear them.

"I take it you took care of the assignment," Rodolphus said.

"I did, I encountered some resistance after you left but it was nothing I could not handle." Bellatrix said putting her hand in her cloak pocket where her wand was.

"Good,"

"What did you get Saphira today?" Bellatrix said noticing the bags in her husband's hands

"I bought her two dolls and she asked for this broom, the broom though she won't get to have until Christmas."

"Well, she should be kept occupied for until Christmas then," Bellatrix said. "Rodolphus now that you have spoiled our daughter for the day. Let's take Saphira home to Amelia and inform the Dark Lord of the accomplishment."

"Yes, of course. I'll go pay for this."

"Hurry up because all these children running around screaming is giving me a headache." Bellatrix said.

"Bella, you realize that our daughter is a child right?"

"Yes I am well aware but unlike these brats I can stand Saphira," Bellatrix said and Rodolphus nodded in agreement.

"As it should be Bella and I'm sure Saphira would be pleased to hear this. She does adore you," Rodolphus said.

"Well the child has good taste" Bellatrix said. Rodolphus then and walked over to the sales lady with Bellatrix following behind him.

"Mummy!" Saphira said bouncing over to her parents.

"Hello darling, I hear your father bought you early Christmas presents."

"Yeah Daddy did. Want to see the dolls he got me?" Saphira said excitedly.

"Show me your dolls." Bellatrix said and Saphira went in retrieve them from the bag Rodolphus was holding.

The sales lady that was working the cash register handed a couple sickles to Rodolphus was clearly charmed by Saphira.

"Your daughter is a very beautiful child." she commented. Unfortunately for the sales lady Bellatrix vaguely recalled seeing her before and knew she was a half blood.

"Yes she is, but we don't need a filthy half-blood like you saying anything about our daughter" Bellatrix said giving the young women a nasty look.

"Come along Saphira," Bellatrix said and the Lestrange family left Diagon Alley.

A few days later it was Christmas Day Saphira was in the drawing room around the presents given soon after arriving at Twelve Grimmauld Place by her grandfather, Aunt Walburga and the Malfoys.

"Miss Saphira," Saphira looked up from her place at the coffee table where she was coloring and saw the house elf Kreacher in the doorway.

"Yes Kreacher."

"Your father told me to call you downstairs now it's almost dinner time."

"That will be all Kreacher." Saphira stood up and smoothed out her green taffeta dress. Then she ran downstairs to the sound of sofa music playing and could smell the holiday meal coming from the dining room. As soon as she was on the landing Rodolphus who had been waiting for her scooped her up and spun her around.

"Dance with me Daddy," Saphira said giggling as Rodolphus carried her into the dinner room for Christmas dinner.

AndromedaEBlack: Yes. I did get it up within the goal of a month. This is my early Christmas present for you readers and I will be posting the next chapter around December 29th. As I am done with finals and school until January I will have lots of time for writing. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter I was sad to have Regulus be dead though. On the lighter side I love the father-daughter cuteness as always it is one of my favorite things to write. The scene at the end is actually mentioned in Chapter 4 of Saphira as a memory Saphira has. Until next time.


End file.
